drtyrannicafandomcom-20200214-history
Factions of Galactic Domination
There are many different factions in the game of Galactic Domination. These are the major factions and details on their origins. __TOC__ The Galactic Banking Corporation The largest empire in the galaxy, the Galactic Banking Corporation was founded in the year 3045 by High Overseer Markus during the Corporate Takeover Transitional Phase. Markus was displeased by the high body count that resulted from the inter-clan wars and eventually united them into one large conglomerate banking union in 3068. It would grow to control all of Terra and the surrounding planets in the Terra system. Population was growing on Terra and overcrowding led to the creation of colonies on other planets. The leader of the GBC, the High Magnate, would reign supreme over all the colonies under the control of the GBC. The power of the High Magnate would steadily increase over the passing years as the checks and balances were dropped. Passed in 3349, the Taxation Reformation Bill stated that all the taxes from all the colonies would go directly to the High Magnate. This only solidified his position as the supreme power in the system. The Davidian Empire By the year 3447 the GBC had colonies on all of the planets in the Terra system. The system had a combined population of thirty trillion spread over all the planets. Taxes were going up and people were beginining to become displeased. A rebellion broke out in 3655 and stormed the Royal Vault, which was Terra's moon hollowed out. This rebellion was led by David Romanov of the Davidian Banking Clan. After 34 years of bloody fighting the Davidian Wars had come to end with the final battle on Neptune. The Davidian Empire had been exiled from the system and founded a new colony in the far reaches of the galaxy. The Knights of Alexander http://drtyrannica.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_of_Alexander Trifecta Imperium In 4939 the GBC had successfully built the galaxies largest factory and power plant. While technically it was known as RX-1A, it was known by the one billion employees at the factory as "The Rock". Built around an extremely dense neutron star, it havests the power of the immense fireball outputting 10.2 teramolts per second; enough to power the entire factory and city multiple times over in a year.. The factory at full capacity could build an entire space navy fleet in little under a terra-month. The three men in charge of the factory, Teralon, Riker and Carlin, felt that the factory workers weren't getting paid enough for the dangerous conditions they were put under (working in close proximity to the neutron star led to high levels of theta-radiation poisining) and put in a formal complaint to the viceroy of the region. After being promptly ignored, Teralon, Riker and Carlin led a workers strike, vowing to not work until their demands were met. The viceroy labelled them as traitors and, in 4972, the full force of the GBC was thrust upon these factory workers and their leaders. The GBC fleets took several weeks to reach RX-1A, as it was on the far reaches of GBC space and very dangerous space pirates damaged their engines. This costly occourence gave the workers time to prepare. When the fleet finally arrived, they found the base empty and rigged to blow. This explosion used the stored power of the star to decimate the entire GBC fleet. Before they fled, however, the workers had stolen the blueprints for the factory and power plant and made their way across the galaxy in search of a new star to build their home around. They found a star suitable and almost 75 years after the creation of RX-1A in the year 5013 RX-101 was born. The three men formed what is now called the Trifecta Imperium. The High Magnate of the GBC, upon hearing of the lost of RX-1A, had the viceroy killed and his/her name and information stricken from every known record in the galaxy. Jasonion Dawn Around the year 5394 a group of rebels fled the borders of the GBC. These rebels consisted of the GBC's 34th Terror Legion, one of the most deadly and feared Battle Legions in the Corporation. Why they were defecting was unknown. All that was known was that the leader of the 34th Terror Legion, WarPope Andronicus III, had temporary access to the GBC Coucil Library Database for a top secret mission some time around the year 5389. Once they had stated their intentions to the High Magnate a fleet was sent in pursuit to track down and destroy the 34th Terror Legion. This fleet, the 12th Space Rangers Battelion, was waiting for the Terror Legion on Targus, their destination. What resulted was a long, bloody war between the two war fleets that lasted for 483 years. By the end of the war the 34th Terror Legion were masters at fighting on the hot magma grounds of Targus and eventually forced the Space Rangers out of the system. The era of peace had dawned on the Terror Legion. The Generals that led the greatest push into the Space Rangers hold on Targus in 5846 was named Jason. So on the dawn of this new era of peace they named themselves the Jasonion Dawn. They are currently led by WarPope Invictus XIII. The Doloran Conglomerate The Great Targun Civil war ended in 5877 with the withdrawing and defeat of the 12th Space Rangers Battalion. The soldiers of the 12th Space Rangers Battalion were devastated by the war: numbering at around a meagre 12 million by the end. One of the main reasons of the great defeat in the Targus system was the slow bureaucracy set up by Magnate Cellphis XII just after the war began. The 12th Space Rangers Battalion had a very low supply of everything essential for system warfare because of this bureaucracy. Every small decision had to be investigated and voted on by a large committee. After there decisive defeat at the hands of 34th Terror Legion, the 12th Space Rangers Battalion started a new society in the jungles of Doloran. The Galactic Banking Corporation were very angry at the loss and desertion of the Space Rangers Battalion and sent a large force to bring justice to the traitors. This war was known as the Doloran Offensive and began in 5982 while ending in 5995; a very short war. During this Offensive, the 12th Space Rangers Battalion were outnumbered a hundred to one, but they adopted a long-unused warfare tactic: guerilla warfare. Using the high jungle trees, they rained fire down upon their enemies and disappeared without a trace. Morale almost completely depleted, the GBC army had to withdraw. Search parties sent from the GBC continue to attempt to track the Space Rangers Battalion, but continue to fail and all are killed. After the Doloran Offensive the the 12th Space Ranger Battalion combined with the native tribes of the jungles of Doloran to form the Doloran Conglomerate